Allie Saltzman
by FLASHGIRL2002
Summary: Allie Saltzman was living a normal life at school. She is living with her auntie. Until her father who she had not spoken to for a year gets in contact with her. Turns out she has a sister from her dead mothers side. What happens when she ends up coming to Mystic falls to meet her sister and she meets the Salvatore brothers.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting her

Chapter 1: Meeting her.

FLASHGIRL2002:

Okay hope you enjoy.

 _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_ *Allie Saltzman* _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

Allie's POV:

I watch as the taxi drives me down the street to my new home. Mystic falls. Somehow my father had managed to convince me to come and meet my apparent sister.

My mother Isobel shockingly had had another daughter before she had me.

I had not spoken to my father since he had left me with my aunt why he went vampire hunting. I wonder how this is going to go down.

I head up to his apartment and knock on the door. He opens it and smiles widely.

"Allie," he says and we hug. "Thanks for coming."

I nod and look around his apartment. "I was surprised to hear from you."

He sighs.

"It wasn't the best reason to call I know," he says to me. "But Elena is trying to find any connection to her real mother."

I nod and rub my arms. I can feel the tension.

"How do you know she is who she says she is?" I ask him.

"She looks a lot like Isobel," he tells me and holds a photo out for me. "And not just her."

I take the photo and gasp. This girl could almost be me. Only a few changes. I stand up and turn away.

"She's older then me you say," I point out and he nods his head. "So that means your not her dad?"

He nods again.

"Isobel was only 17," he tells me.

I walk away from him and towards the window.

"How is it you came here to find the vampire that killed mom," I say to him. "And you find another child of mums?"

He walks over to me.

"Allie," he begins. "The vampire that killed her. He's around but thats not all."

I turn and glare.

"What excuse could you have for not killing the man who killed her?" I ask him.

"Because Isobel is alive!" He states.

If even possible my eyes widen.

"Alive as in alive," I ask gently. "Or alive as in a vampire?"

He takes a deep breath before answering,

"Vampire," she says. "The man who did this to her... Damon Salvatore. His brother is dating your sister."

I scoff.

"And you're sure we're related?" I point out to him. "How can she even go near a vampire. What is she insane?"

"That's not for us to worry about," he informs me. "Right now you need to meet with Elena. I think it would be good for both of you."

I begin to pace for a few seconds. How can anyone with any sense go out with a vampire. But something tells me that he's right. That this might be good for me.

"Where do we meet?" I ask him.

"She wants to meet at the mystic grill tonight," he says to me. "Its local but if your not ready."

I shake my head and smile. "I'll go. It might be good to get to know some people. But if she brings a vampire with her I cannot promise that I will play nice with the vampire."

He nods and smiles.

"Would you be my daughter if it was another case?" He smirks.

 _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_ *Allie Saltzman* _**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

I arrive at the grill at the agreed time to meet. Heading inside I immediately spot her. But due to my fathers training I also spot the vampire at the pool table.

I fight the urge to glare at the vamp as I head towards Elena.

Elena gets to her feet and smiles nervously.

"Hi you must be Alana," she says and I nod. "I'm Elena."

I shake her hand. "Hi Elena. Please call me Allie."

We sit down and I decide to start.

"So," I say quietly. "My father said you wanted to meet me."

She nods but then hesitates.

"I wanted to know more about Isobel," she tells me. "And he mentioned that I had a sister."

I smile a little. "Yeah. I'm fifteen. How old are you?"

"Seventeen," she tells me. "I don't mean to be forward but what was she like?"

I pause.

"She was the best mother anyone could have had," I point out to her. "I don't know why she didn't want you when she was so good at motherhood."

She looks behind her before turning back to me.

"Did she ever mention another love before Ric I mean?" She asks me clearly hoping I knew who her father is.

"No," I tell her. "I didn't even know you existed I swear."

I glance around as I feel someone's eyes on me. I see the vampire staring at me with wide eyes.

"Why is he staring at me?" I ask Elena.

She glances at her boyfriend confused. "I don't know. Do you mind if I call him over here?"

I glance over at him... pondering before I nod and she motions for him to come over to us.

He comes over and holds out his hand.

"I'm Stefan," he says.

I just stare at his hand and he lowers it.

"Stefan," I say and he nods. "Any reason you are staring at me?"

He nods but does not speak. Instead he goes inside his pocket. He pulls out a picture but does not show it to me yet.

"I have carried this picture around for over a hundred years," he says laying it on the table in front of me. "Because she was my first actual love."

I pull the picture towards me. Then I gasp. The picture is of me. But the clothes are different and her hair is straight where mine is curly. The clothes look like they are over a hundred years old.

I glance at Elena and she also looks completely shocked.

"Who is this?" I ask him.

"This is..." he begins and I tap my foot as I wait for an answer. "Gorgie Pierce. Katherine Pierce's little sister and a vampire."

I continue to stare at the woman.

"How does she look like me?" I ask them.

"Her older sister Katherine," Stefan says and then he motions to Elena. "Elena is her double."

I turn to Elena. "I need to go. It was nice meeting you Elena."

I quickly get to my feet. Then I run out of the door.

 _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_ *Allie Saltzman* _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

FLASHGIRL2002:

Okay please tell me who you want her to end up with.


	2. Chapter 2: Let the right one in

Flashgirl2002:

Please review.

 _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_ __ _*Allie Saltzman*_ _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

Allie's POV:

I decide to try and speak to Elena again today. Its just the way I left things the other day it didn't feel right. But it was quite a shock seeing a picture of a vampire that is my double.

But if she's around Stefan I don't know how I am going to be able to behave.

My dad says that apparently Stefan is not such a bad guy but to me a vampire is a vampire. And a vampire is what turned my mother so she left us.

He gave me the Salvatore address and I decide to try there first and then check her place.

I am running through the woods even though it is thundering on the way to there place when I by accident hit someone. Just my look its Stefan.

"I'm sorry," he says and holds his hand out which I reluctantly take. "Are you okay?"

I sigh but nod. "A bruise or two but that's it."

He looks around before speaking to me again.

"Were you on your way to my house?" He asks me.

"Yeah," I say before patting my leggings down. "Dad said that Elena went round there a lot."

He nods. "Well she's at home right now."

I nod and then go to walk away. But then at the same time as thunder clashes I hear a crunch. I glance at Stefan and see him looking around.

It was not him that made the sound but someone clearly did.

We look around again and see two people stood there with hoodies on. Before I can do anything else Stefan pushes me to the ground as another being stabs a stake through his side.

I gasp. He had just risked his life to protect me.

One of the vamps walks towards me as I try to get to my feet. Then I feel a sharp pain at the side of my head as I am kicked in it.

My vision becomes blurry and then I am kicked it again. It is not long before my world goes black.

I gasp as I wake up and look around. No one is there. Stefan has gone.

I quickly get to my feet and race away. I feel like I need to make sure Stefan is okay. After all he did just save my life. That vampire probably would have killed me if he had not shoved me to the ground.

Even if it was because I am Elena's sister. I am still grateful.

So now I am gonna go to Elena's and try and find out what happened.

I just hope that nothing bad happened to him.

I knock on Elena's door.

When she opens it she looks surprised to see me.

"Allie," she says and opens the door for me to come in which I do. "What are you doing here?"

I freeze as I get in. Damon Salvatore is in the house.

He also looks shocked to see me. Clearly because I am that doppelganger.

"I think Stefan's in trouble," I tell her and her eyes widen.

I go onto explain what happened in the woods.

"Who would have taken him?" Elena asks as she hands me a towel to hold to my bleeding head. "And why?"

"You're not gonna like what I'm thinking," Damon says and I wonder what he means.

 _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_ __ _*Allie Saltzman*_ _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

I head to the school to meet my dad why Damon and Elena follow a lead.

"Hi dad," I say and he smiles at me. "Whats up?"

"Just finishing up," he tells me before noticing my pained look. "What happened?"

I don't answer as I wait for him to finish his work. I keep glancing at my phone waiting for Elena to contact me. I asked her to let me know of any news.

"What's wrong?" He asks me. "You look like your in pain, you keep checking your phone and you never do not answer my questions. What is wrong?"

"I can't tell you," I say.

He gets to his feet and I follow him. As we head out he remembers he forgot something. When we head back towards his classroom Damon comes out.

I fight the urge to hit him and my father just looks angry.

"Well don't you look alive?" Damon says and then glances at me. "And Elena told me all about you Alana."

"You can't hurt me," Dad points out to him.

I glance down at my dads eternity ring. It means no matter how many times he dies he always comes back.

"Oh I can hurt you all right," Damon contradicts him.

Dad doesn't speak as we continue to walk.

"Mr. Saltzman," Elena says as she steps out of my dads classroom. "We need your help."

I glance between the two and my father. He glances back at me clearly not happy.

Between the three of us we explain what happened. My dad does not look happy as he hears of my interaction with Stefan.

We sit in his classroom.

"Stefan's in the house," Elena finishes her story. "Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you. I would go but-"

"Your life's valuable," Damon points out. "You'rs on the other hand..."

I glare at the vampire. But Elena speaks again.

"Stefan told me about your ring," she says and I find myself once again glancing at the ring on my fathers hand.

I still worry that ring won't be enough one day.

"What about it?" Dad asks.

"Let me recap," Damon begins. "You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I uh leaving anything out?"

"Yeah," dad says and I turn away from them all deep in thought. "The part where I try to kill you again. Only this time I don't miss."

"Mr. Saltzman please," Elena says stepping in front of my dad as he gets to his feet. "It's Stefan."

Dad hesitates.

"I'm sorry Elena," he says. "But its not my problem."

"Thats a shame," Damon says. "Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife."

I turn and stare at Damon.

"You're lying," dad says.

"Am I?" Damon says walking towards the three of us.

"Why don't you ask her for yourself?" Damon suggests and when dad does not react he speaks again. "Coward. Come on Elena."

I pause before speaking.

"Wait!" I say and the two turn back to me. "Dad Stefan saved my life. Those vampires would have killed me. Don't you owe him enough to help him just this once."

Dad glances at me and nods.

"All right," he says as he plays with his ring. "We'll go."

"We?" Damon and Elena say.

Without answering them my dad looks to me. "Did you happen to bring your bo and vervain arrows and wooden arrows with you?"

I smirk.

"Well I was hoping I would run into some vampires so yes," I tell him and turn to Elena. "Before my dad left me with my aunt he taught me the basics of being a hunter."

They nod and look a little shocked.

 _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_ __ _*Allie Saltzman*_ _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

After I went home and grabbed my weapons and a few for my dad I return to the school where we can plan how to save Stefan.

Dad shows Damon and Elena his weapons.

"Teacher by day." Damon says when he sees them all. "Vampire hunter by night."

"I've you to thank for that," my father points out.

"What are these?" Elena asks.

"These are tranqulizer darts," I tell them as I glance at what she is looking at. "Filled with vervain."

"Just get me in," Damon tells us. "I'll get Stefan out."

"That's your plan?" Elena asks and I glance at her. "You're just gonna take them all on yourself?"

"Well it'll be a little stealthier than that hopefully," Damon says also looking at the weapons.

Elena grabs a vervain dart.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Dad asks her.

"I'm going with you," she explains.

"No, no, no, no, no," Damon shakes his head at her. "No way."

"You need me," she says and I decide to listen. "I'll get in. You can distract them and I can get Stefan out. Plus if my little sister can go in why can't I?"

"She's trained," Damon points out. "You'll get yourself killed. Your not going in there."

"I'm going," Elena is adamant.

"So when you get me in," Damon says glancing at my dad. "Get out of there as quick as you can. Both of you. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically both just be in the way."

"Damon nows not the time to be the lone ranger," Elena says and I fight the urge to chuckle.

"Fine Elena you can drive the get away car," Damon tells her. "You're not going in the house."

"You can't stop me," Elena informs him. "Its Stefan were talking about. You don't understand."

"Oh I understand," Damon says and I begin to get annoyed with there bickering. "I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it."

"Can you just not joke around for two seconds?" Elena asks.

"I can't protect you Elena," Damon explains his reasoning. "I don't know how many vampires there are in there," he clicks his fingers. "Thats how long it takes for you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and out. I can't be distracted with your this will end up a bloodbath that none of us will walk away from. Including Stefan. I know. I get it. I understand."

Dad glances at me before turning to the two.

"If were gonna go, lets go," he points out.

I glance at Elena and give her a small smile. Then I reach for my bow and quiver and place them both on my back.

Then I walk with Damon as we head for the car. I hope everything goes as planned.

 _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_ __ _*Allie Saltzman*_ _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

I am stood besides my dad as he knocks on Pearls door. I have my jacket on which is baggy enough to hide my weapon that I have never not had since I won it at an archery competition.

A man answers the door. I can tell straight away he is not the owner as he is a vampire.

"Oh good someone's home," dad says as we both pretend to be freezing with me having chattering teeth. "Uh, could I use your phone? My car broke down a few miles up the road. This is the first house my daughter and I saw."

"Lucky you," the man says in a deep but cold voice.

"Yeah lucky us," my dad says as he rubs his hands together. "Its no trouble is it?"

The man does not hesitate.

"Not the slightest," he tells us amd je semds a seductive smile my way.

"Great," my dad says as he takes my elbow and leads me into the house. "Hey man we really appreciate it. It's rough out there."

I glance around and see another vamp. This one looks no more than a teen.

"Billy show our visitors where the phone is in the kitchen," he suggests.

Billy agrees and as we walk by the parlour we see some other vamps. Two are playing pool and the others watch us as we go by.

The man leads us past the stairs and into the kitchen.

As we get into the kitchen we see a woman who is clearly the owner of the house and human in there.

"Hey Miss Gibbons," Billy says when he sees her. "These two want to use your phone."

I see bite marks all over her as she smiles at us. "Oh sure honey its right there."

I stand next to Billy as my dad thanks her and heads towards the phone. Billy shoves me to the floor. I yank my bow from my back and pull out a wooden arrow.

My dad holds him and I shoot him straight through the back and into the heart.

He drops to the floor and my dad turns on the tap to create some noise. It covers our actions from the vamps and there super hearing.

I also turn on a mixer as dad grabs Miss Gibbons.

"What's happening?" The woman asks clearly scared.

"I'm really sorry," my dad says as he pulls her towards the door. "But you're gonna need to invite a friend of mine inside."

I smirk and speak as dad pulls the door open and I see Damon stood outside. "Friend?"

My dad glares at me.

"Oh I'm sorry," miss Gibbons says as she spots Damon. "He's not allowed in the house."

"Yeah we know but you gotta make an exception," dad tries as he grips her elbow.

"Get her out of the house!" Damon orders my dad. "NOW!"

Dad gently pushes her out of the house.

Damon begins to compel her.

"Miss Gibbons tell me the truth," Damon says. "Are you married?"

"No," is the reply.

"Parents, children?" Damon asks next. "Anyone else who lives on this property?"

"No," she says again. "Its just me."

"Good," Damon says.

I gasp as he breaks her neck instantly killing her. Now he is free to come into the house.

Dad does not look happy as he shoves Damon. "You were supposed to compel her."

"It doesn't work that-" Damon begins but I cut him off.

"She was human!" I growl at him getting angry.

"And I'm not!" Damon says trying to get my dad off of him. "So I don't care! Now get out of here, both of you! Get rid of the body!"

He shoves both dad and I out of the building.

I sigh and turn to dad. "If you get rid of the body I'll get back to Elena and tell her we got Damon in."

He nods and then he goes towards Miss Gibbons body as I head towards the car.

 _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_ __ _*Allie Saltzman*_ _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

I get back to the car and find it empty. Just Elena's bag. No Elena!

I open the door and look for any sign of her. Then I glance around the car.

"Damn it Elena!" I say wondering why she left the car.

I grab her bag and go racing off in search of her. I am going to kill my newly found older sister. I go racing towards the house and catch up with her as she reaches the door.

"Looks like we both inherited the 'I don't know how to do as I am told' Gene," I say as I stop her outside the door and hold something out to her. "If your going in so am I."

I pass her a stake.

she smiles and nods. I load my bow with a vervain arrow and we head into the house.

"Billy, Jacob get back in here." I hear the vampire who answered the door earlier speak.

Elena pats me on the shoulder and points to some stairs not too far from us.

I motion for her to go first while I cover her. Then I go after her and head down the stairs.

There is a steel door thats open. Elena pushes it aside and we continue into the freaky vampire house.

The next door we get to is locked so I use my elbow to break the glass window.

We unlock the door and go through. We stop at a passage where we see a vampire sat listening to music. It is clear he is supposed to be on look out.

Elena holds her stake in one hand and a vervain needle in the other. I prep my bow.

The vampire gets up and he sees us at the corner. I quickly pull Elena aside. I raise my bow and wait. Holding my breath.

As he comes towards us someone suddenly steps out and stabs him with a vervain dart. It's Damon. I release a breath.

"Are you insane?" Damon says to the two of us.

I raise my hands in mock surrender. "Hey I just tagged along."

He glares at me and then her.

We burst into a cellar and see Stefan hanging from the ceiling. There is also another vampire there that has been tied and staked down.

"Elena, Allie," Stefan says when he sees the two of us. "You two shouldn't be here-"

Damon cuts him off. "Elena was supposed to stay in the car where her pain sister was supposed to return to."

He enter the room and stands in front of the other vamp. He then goes to stake him.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Stefan stops him for some reason. "Not him!"

"Whatever," Damon says walking towards his brother. "Let's get you down."

"There's vervain on the ropes!" Stefan points out to him.

"Alana pull that!" Damon says clearly not wanting to get burned.

I do so and he is released.

"All right lets go," Damon tells all three of us. "Clothes on."

"Wait!" Stefan tells him breathing heavily.

"What?" Damon retorts. "Guys come on. We've gotta get out of here!"

He yanks one of the stakes out of the other vamps leg. Damon tries to get us to go but not before I move the other one.

"Can you two get him in the car?" Damon asks as we exit the cellar.

"Yeah," Elena and I agree.

"All right go," Damon orders us.

"What about you?" Elena asks as between us we pull Stefan along.

"You rescue, I'll distract!" He says. "Go."

We do as he says.

 _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_ __ _*Allie Saltzman*_ _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

We help a very weak and injured Stefan along with us as we try and hurry to get to the car.

"Can you make it?" Elena asks Stefan.

The answer must have been no as he falls to the ground knocking both Elena and I with him. I groan as I catch my elbow on a piece of twig. Elena did the same on a rock and were both bleeding.

"You two ok?" Stefan asks us groaning.

"Yeah," Elena says.

"Come on guys we gotta keep moving," I tell them both as I use my good arm to pull myself to my feet.

I place Stefan's arm around my shoulder and try to keep him upright as Elena does the same on the other side.

By the time we get near the car Stefan is slouching to the side barely able to stand.

"Come on its right over here!" Elena says to him.

We open the car and place him inside. Then we both race around to the other side so we can get in.

We get in and Elena suddenly looks worried.

"Stefan," she says and I lean forward to see her holding a broken key.

Suddenly the car window is smashed and Stefan is dragged out.

I gasp as I grab my bow and jump out of the car. As the vamp stabs Stefan once and then goes to go again I shoot him with a wooden arrow.

I miss his heart because of my aching elbow.

He turns around and zooms at me. He grabs my bad elbow and before I can stop him I hear a snap and white hot pain shoot up my elbow. I bite back a scream.

He goes to feed on me.

"NO!" Elena says before stabbing him with a vervain dart.

He drops me and then falls to the ground himself. Elena comes over to me.

"Allie," she exclaims and then looks at my arm. "Oh god I think he broke your arm."

"Check on Stefan," I manage to groan out knowing that he is the only one who will be able to fight now.

She does so as I fight to try and get up. I glance at the other two and see Elena has pulled the branch out of Stefan but he still looks really weak.

Elena begins calling out to him as he fights to heal properly. With his non human diet he is a lot weaker then most vampires.

I hear Elena's pleas becoming more and more desperate as I finally manage to get to my feet. Holding my injured arm I force my way over to them and Elena braces me as I drop down.

"Stefan you need to get up!" I say as I hear the vampire beginning to stir behind us.

Stefan gazes at the cut on her hand and I know what she is planning even if I don't like it.

She holds her hand to his mouth to try and get him to drink.

"Here," she says to him.

He gets a little on his lip and he wakes up.

He turns to us. "Elena, Alana please run."

"No!" Elena says.

"Please," Stefan begs.

"Stefan please take my wrist," Elena tries again pulling her sleeve down more. "You need blood more blood."

"No Elena, Alana," he says glancing around and not going near her wrist. "Run. Run."

"No," Elena is adamant. "I trust you."

"Stefan," I say trying to help Elena out. "You saved my life this morning. Now I am returning the favor. You need the blood. Drink. You do not need a lot and I cannot protect us right now. Drink."

Elena nods and Stefan finally takes her wrist into his mouth.

Black veins appear under his eyes as he drinks her blood. Elena groans and after taking some he releases her.

We quickly move away as the vampire gets to his feet.

He goes to kill Stefan who stops him. He pins him against a tree as they snarl at each other.

We then watch as he stabs him repeatedly in the heart with the branch.

Elena runs forward. "Stefan!"

She grabs his arm but he frightens her when he turns with his eyes black and veins under them. I come forwards holding my arm to my chest to keep it elevated.

By the time I get over there Stefan had come to his senses.

He drops the stick and we head away.

"Alana," Stefan says and I turn to him. "Thanks for helping."

"Like Is said," I say to him. "I owed you one. But now I have to go to the hospital."

He steps forward and offers his wrist.

"My blood will heal you," he tells me.

I shake my head. "Just because I can tolerate you does not make me like who you are. Your brother still killed my mother and now we are even."

I then head back up to meet my father so he can take me to the hospital.

 _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_ __ _*Allie Saltzman*_ _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

Flashgirl2002:

Okay I am thinking STALANA. (Stefan and Alana) relationship. Please give your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3: Under control

Chapter 3: Under control.

FLASHGIRL2002:

There will only be a few scenes from each ep until we get to the one with Isobel.

 _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_ _*Allie Saltzman*_ _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

Allie's POV:

Elena has come to meet my dad before we go and spend some time together. Elena's brother Jeremy has been writing an interesting paper for my dad's class and he wants to show it to Elena.

"I made a copy of a paper Jeremy wrote for me," he tells her. "I think you should take a look at it."

He holds the paper out to her.

She takes the paper and reads the title.

 _'Fact or fiction: The truth about vampires in mystic falls.'_

"Jeremy wrote this?" Elena asks with a neutral expression.

"He's very clear that he didn't think it was real," Dad tells her.

"I really hope you're right," Elena tells him. "Because I've done so much to protect him from all this."

My dad places the paper on the desk and sighs as he turns back to Elena.

"So how do you deal with it?" He asks her.

"What do you mean?" Elena asks gently.

"I don't know," dad continues. "With all the lies and the secrets. You have to lie to everyone who's important to you."

"Its not safe for them to know the truth," she points out. "So yes, I keep it from them. But its only because I love them."

Dad nods.

"I think Stefan's a good guy," he says and I glance at him. "And I am grateful that he saved my daughters life. But uh, at the end of the day he's still a vampire."

"I know its hard to understand," Elena nods her head. "But Stefan's different."

"He's still a vamp," I say and she sighs.

"He would never do anything to hurt me," she continues.

We head out of the room and I wave goodbye to my dad.

"So why were on the subject any chance I'm gonna get to meet my older sisters other family?" I ask her.

"Well if you want you can meet them today," she suggests. "I'm on my way there now.. but Stefan will be meeting me there."

I sigh but decide that if I want to get to know my sister than I am going to have to learn to tolerate Stefan.

"It's fine," I tell her. "I want to get to know you and seeing as you two are head over heels for each other... I'm going to have to get used to him."

She nods. I think that she is glad that I am willing to try.

"Also my uncle John is in town," she says. "He can be a big pain in the butt."

I smirk. "Can't everyone."

She nods again. We leave school and make our way to her house. I feel like this may be the start of a great sister releationship.

I think its great.

 _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_ _*Allie Saltzman*_ _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

We arrive at Elena's and we head into her kitchen.

I see three people there. One is clearly her brother and the other two must be her aunt and uncle.

"Hey guys I want you to meet someone," she says mainly looking at the woman. "This is Allie Saltzman. Mr. Saltzmans daughter."

The woman gets to her feet going wide eyed. This leads me to believe that she knows of my relation to Elena.

"Hi Allie," she says and shakes my hand. "I'm Jenna."

I nod. "Hi Jenna."

The young man also gets to his feet.

"Hey I'm Jeremy," he says but shoots his sister a confused look. "Your dad is cool."

I smirk. "Yeah but you've never been grounded by him."

He laughs and turns to Elena. "I like her."

Her uncle John seems to be shocked as he looks at me before he comes to his senses.

"Hi I'm John Elena's uncle," he says and I wonder why he keeps staring at me. "What happened to your arm?"

I glance down at my arm which is now in a cast.

"Oh I'm clumsy," I inform him. "I fell."

Elena then turns to me. "Let's go up to my room."

When we get up there we are joined by Stefan. He smiles at me which I return slightly. Elena shows him her paper.

"Why would he write a report on vampires?" Elena asks the two of us. "Do you think he's starting to remember?"

"Damon took away those memories for good," Stefan reassures her as he strokes her hair. "You don't have to worry about that. Tell you what, why don't you just ask him?"

"I... I can't," Elena stutters a little.

"Why not?" Stefan and I ask at the same time before I speak alone. "I mean if he doesn't know anything then its just an... innocent question."

Stefan nods his head in agreement.

"I don't even know how to talk to him anymore," Elena says clearly a little upset. "I mean we used to be a lot more open with each other. But now with all these secrets just piling up... You know I haven't even told him I'm adopted yet."

I sigh as I feel bad for her in one way.

"Maybe its time you start opening up to him again," Stefan suggests and Elena nods in agreement. "I'm not saying tell him everything. But at least try to find out what he does know and be prepared for it."

"What about you?" Elena asks placing her hand on Stefan's cheek. "How are you doing?"

"I'm much, much better," he tells her and I wonder wether he is telling the truth. "I mean I'm still a little you know- uh, a little jittery. A little bit on edge but, uh... I'm gonna I'm gonna be okay."

"I've been really worried about you," Elena says. "And I missed you."

"I just needed to lay low for a little while," he explains to her.

"Guys I'm gonna go," I say to them. "I'll speak to you later Elena and good luck with Jeremy. Goodbye Stefan."

"Bye," they both call and I see myself out.

 _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_ _*Allie Saltzman*_ _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

I have been coerced into going to a founders day event by my older sister.

I meet up with her in some nice clothes.

As we head in we spot Stefan. Because I know no one else at this party I follow Elena as she heads over to him.

"Hey," Elena says and I nod my head at Stefan.

"Hey," he says back. "How are you both?"

"Reluctant to be here," I say and smirk at my sister. "But apparently having an older sister has both its ups and downs."

Elena shoves me playfully before turning to Stefan.

He kisses her on the cheek.

"Are you drunk?" She asks.

He goes to kiss my cheek but I hold up my hand.

"You even try it and I will not hesitate to get my bow," I say smirking at him now.

He chuckles. "Wow joking. A step up in our friendship!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Stefan," I say to him. "and are you going to answer your girlfriends question?"

"Um okay I know its a little weird," he begins and I raise an eyebrow at him. "But its really helping me. The alchol it takes the edge off."

I have a feeling that drinking Elena's blood has had more of an effect on jim then hes saying but I don't want to upset Elena.

"You're totally that drunk high school guy at the party sneaking booze," Elena says and I cough to hide a chuckle.

"I totally am yeah," Stefan agrees after sending a look my way.

"How worried do I need to be?" Elena asks.

"Oh you don't need to be worried," Stefan tells her. "It's just until the um cravings go away. Listen I think we should enjoy it while it lasts? Would you like to dance with me?"

"You hate dancing," Elena points out. "I usually have to beg you."

"No, no, no, no," Stefan says. "You have to beg sober me. The drunk me there's no begging neccessary."

"There's really no one dancing," Elena says motioning to the vaccant dance floor.

"Thats because they need something better to dance do," Stefan utters making me roll my eyes. "Be right back!"

I turn to Elena as he walks away. "Your doomed."

I walk away as another woman pushes past me to speak to Elena. I glare at her back as I walk away and stand near a wall.

Suddenly a fast song comes on.

"Bye," they both call and I see myself out.

 _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_ _*Allie Saltzman*_ _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

I have been coerced into going to a founders day event by my older sister.

I meet up with her in some nice clothes.

As we head in we spot Stefan. Because I know no one else at this party I follow Elena as she heads over to him.

"Hey," Elena says and I nod my head at Stefan.

"Hey," he says back. "How are you both?"

"Reluctant to be here," I say and smirk at my sister. "But apparently having an older sister has both its ups and downs."

Elena shoves me playfully before turning to Stefan.

I walk back over to my sister as Damon reaches her. I am shocked to see Stefan dancing with the woman that barged into me earlier.

"Have I entered an alternative universe where Stefan is fun?" Damon asks.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Elena queries.

"Eventually," is the reply she recieves. "One way or another."

Jenna comes over drunk. We watch her smiling before Elena looks around.

"History teacher 3 oclock," she informs her aunt and I glance around and see my father.

"How do I look?" Jenna asks and I glance back at her confused.

"Beautiful," Elena reassures her.

"Ah I been looking for you," dad says and I turn to see him looking at Jenna making me even more confused.

"Here I am," Jenna says smiling. "I haven't seen you in a while. I met Allie today."

"Yeah," he agrees looking at me. "Well uh things have been a little crazy. With Allie coming here. But I'm here now. Do you wanna get a drink?"

"Sure," Jenna agrees.

"Ok great," dad says looking happy.

Another young boy approaches.

"When did this happen?" He asks Elena reffering to the music.

"I was wondering the same," I say holding my hand out for him. "Hi I'm Alana Saltzman but please call me Allie."

He nods. "Matt Donovan. Does that make your dad our history teacher?"

I nod now. "Yep. Now Elena when did my dad and your aunt develop feelings for each other?"

"A little while ago," she says smiling. "When they first met practically. Matt the DJ had a change of heart."

"Wanna dance?" Matt asks.

"I don't know," Elena says.

"Yes, yes!" Matt is adamant.

"Matt, Matt!" Elena tries to stop him.

I step back as they begin to dance.

After a few minutes Matt comes back over to me.

"Even though we just met," he says and he bows trying to be chivalrous. "Wanna dance?"

I smirk and nod. We begin to do a funny dance and I see that Stefan is trying to get Elena to dance now.

They do and she by accident hits someone behind her. I watch as Stefan overreacts so I stop dancing wondering what just happened.

He had compeeled the guy just to apologize. I get that he was rude to Elena but he should not use his powers like that.

"Stefan its fine," Elena says as I reach the two.

"Now walk away," Stefan says shoving the man.

"Was that really neccessary?" I ask appalled at his behaviour.

He ignores me and turns to Elena. "Are you all right?"

She nods as shocked as me.

"Bye," they both call and I see myself out.

 _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_ _*Allie Saltzman*_ _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

Elena and I head to find Damon to see if he can control his brother.

"Have you noticed what your brothers been up to?" Elena asks as we find him... surprise surprise at the bar.

"Nope," Damon says making me glare. "Been too preoccupied with yours. Jeremy's been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death."

"He knows that her death was ruled an overdose," Elena points out.

"I'm gathering thats just the coverup," I say raising an eyebrow.

"Really," he says before beginning to say what Jeremy has. " 'Oh but Sheriff someone buried her. Who would do that?' I know. I know. Me."

"Your sick," I say and he just smirks at me.

"I mean I could compel him but he's wearing vervain," he points out and I roll my eyes.

"No," Elena says raising a finger at him. "I don't want you to compel him."

"If he keeps asking questions..." he does not finish.

"Damon no," Elena says again. "I'm serious. I'm not gonna do that to him again. I'll handle it."

I shake my head at the again but I do not want to keep inteferring with my sisters buisness.

"Ok," Damon says pulling a rose out of a vase and holds it out for Elena. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Elena goes looking for Jeremy so I decide to go around on my own for a while.

 _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_ _*Allie Saltzman*_ _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

After watching my dad break up a fight between Tyler and Matt I decide it might be time for me to head home. But I need to find Elena first.

I find her with Matt.

"Matt you okay?" I ask as I approach the two and hand over a handkerchief. "Here put pressure on it."

After we finish cleaning Matt we head inside to hear the founders day speech. Then I am going home.

I get there as the speech is finishing thankfully. I approach my dad and he smiles at me.

"Look at his right hand," Damon says coming towards us.

"Who's?" My dad asks.

"The towns favourite son," he says and I look around for John Gilbert. "Look at his ring."

I gasp as I see an eternity ring on his finger. He rings the founders day bell but I cannot take my eyes off of the ring on his finger.

I know I've seen that one somewhere before.

"Oh that looks like mine," dad points out.

"Yeah and that would be a big coincedence if he didn't just come back from the dead five minutes ago," Damon says and I turn to look at him. "Where the hell did you get that ring?"

"Isobel," Alaric says. "My wife and Allie's mother."

Damon chuckles.

"Who gave birth to Elena first," Damon points out the obvious. "Under the medical career of the esteened Dr. Grayson Gilbert. John's brother."

"Oh you think John knew Isobel?" Dad says.

I begin to wonder. This man did seem familiar to me. Could I have met him one time with mum.

"I think John knows a lot of things," Damon continues.

"Bye," they both call and I see myself out.

 _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_ _*Allie Saltzman*_ _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

Dad and I head out as the party finishes.

We walk out with Damon and John Gilbert together as we head out of the door.

"Going somewhere huh?" Damon asks him.

"Never like to be the last to leave a party," John says as he buttons up his tux. "Its too desperate. You here to kill me again? Or you gonna let Mr. Saltzman do the work? Can't imagine you letting the young Saltzman do it."

I decide to leave now so I tell my dad I'll see him at home.

When I get there I recieve a text from Elena saying that she's glad I went with her tonight as it was a great bonding experience.

I nod and agree through a text.

 _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_ _*Allie Saltzman*_ _ **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

FLASHGIRL2002:

Thanks for the review so far. hope you enjoy.


End file.
